Opera time table W31/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 27.07.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:41 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 02:27 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 04:34 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 05:48 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 08:30 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 10:23 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 12:55 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 15:31 Sergei Sergejewitsch Prokofjew - The Fiery Angel (1990) Deutsche Grammophon ® 17:29 Sergei Rachmaninoff - Aleko (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® 18:26 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 20:25 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Tsar's Bride (Carskaja nevesta) (1998) Philips ® 22:53 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Iolanta (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® ERROR: 21:34 Server crashed 22:05 Server check and updates 22:15 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 28.07.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:08 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 03:05 Juan Trigos - De Cachetito Raspado (1999) Quindecim (ES) 04:23 Joan Albert Amargós - Euridice y los titeres de Caronte (CA) - 1st recording 05:29 Lorenzo Ferrero - Mare nostro (1991) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 07:17 Marco Tutino - La lupa (1990) Fonè (I) 08:24 Gion Antoni Derungs - Il semiader (Der Träumer) (1996) MGB (RM) 10:06 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 12:36 Franz Hummel - An der schönen blauen Donau (1995) Arte Nova (D) 13:32 Siegfried Matthus - Judith (1986) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 15:29 Mikis Theodorakis - Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) 18:05 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 19:39 Ned Rorem - Miss Julie (1994) Newport Classics (E) - 1st recording 21:07 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 23:06 Witold Rudziński - Odprawa posłów greckich (Dismissal of the Greek envoys) (1966) Polskie N. (PL) 23:53 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 29.07.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:39 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 03:25 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 05:18 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 07:50 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 10:08 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 11:56 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 13:55 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 15:57 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 19:20 Richard Strauss - Die Ägyptische Helena (2001) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 21:23 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 30.07.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:00 Umberto Giordano - Marcella (2007) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 01:04 Pietro Mascagni - I Rantzau (1992) Fonè (I) - 1st recording 02:50 Pietro Mascagni - L'amico Fritz (1991) Fonè (I) 04:23 Riccardo Zandonai - I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) 06:18 Ottorino Respighi - Marie Victoire (2009) CPO (I) 09:03 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 10:45 Jules Massenet - Amadis (1988) Forlane (F) - 1st recording 12:24 Jules Massenet - Le Roi de Lahore (2004) Dynamic (F) 14:57 Giuseppe Verdi - Jérusalem (1975) Bella Voce (F) 17:12 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 19:48 Louis Théodore Gouvy - Iphigénie en Tauride (2006) CPO (F) 21:34 Ambroise Thomas - Hamlet (1993) EMI Classics (F) 31.07.2015 - Friday/Freitag 00:28 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 03:27 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Fosca (1973) Master Class (I) - 1st recording 05:50 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 07:35 Saverio Mercadante - Caritea, regina di Spagna (1995) Nuova Era (I) 10:29 Gioachino Rossini - Matilde di Shabran (2004) Decca (I) 13:37 Gioachino Rossini - Tancredi (1994) Naxos (I) 16:04 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (Alexander der Grosse) (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 18:45 Isaac Nathan - Don John of Austria (2007) ABC Classics (E) - Australia's First Opera - 1st recording 20:54 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Russalka (2008) Profil ® 23:39 Conradin Kreutzer - Das Nachtlager in Granada (1992) Capriccio (D) 01.08.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:18 Carl Maria von Weber - Oberon (1970) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 03:37 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 06:01 Mozart-Henneber-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen(1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 08:05 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1990) Decca (D) 10:37 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 12:49 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 14:58 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 17:39 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 20:57 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 23:31 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 02.08.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:38 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 05:42 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 07:58 Agostino Steffani - Niobe, regina di Tebe (2013) Erato (I) 11:41 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 15:00 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 16:04 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 18:38 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 21:26 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 23:51 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 31/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015